La Fangirl
by Racoonims
Summary: Mathieu est sur le point de se faire tirer dessus par l'Homme au Masque . Voici les émotions ressenties par sa personnalité la plus méconnue . (SONGFIC Angel MJ )


**_Wo . C'est_ certainement pas l'OS le plus joyeux que j'ai écrit, mais il me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment, et j'avais besoin de faire mes propres adieux à SLG . J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, et je vous retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

_Le rideau se lève et je m'écrie « Que le Show commence ! »_

La Fangirl fronça les sourcils . Ce n'était pas normal . La personnalité cachée de Mathieu avait été reveillée par l'appréhension de son créateur . Elle était enfermée avec les autres personnalités, toutes aussi terrifiées que Mathieu . La Fangirl était un mélange de toutes les autres personnalités . Elle cumulait les passions de Mathieu, le don de passer trois jours devant un écran d'ordinateur dans sortir du Geek, la perversion du Patron, le côté "loufoque" du Hippie, la passion pour le chant du Panda et l'intelligence du Prof . Néanmoins, c'est sa timidité qui l'avait empêcher de brûler les planches . C'était ses frères, les stars . Pas elle .

 _Ton air ahuri et nonchalant fait grimper l'audience_

Elle attacha ses cheveux d'un geste rapide, observant avec appréhension la suite des évenements . Mais qui était cet homme masqué ? Que voulait-il à son créateur ?

 _Déjà les regards de l'Internet sont braqués sur toi_  
 _Découvrant la scène par l'œil froid de ma caméra_

Elle frissonna, découvrant qu'ils étaient filmés . La jeune fille avait toujours détesté les caméras, et la pression ambiante n'arrangeait pas les choses . Elle prit la main du Geek pour le calmer, et tenta de garder la tête froide .

 _Tu ne comprends pas ce qui est en jeu_  
 _Et déjà la peur se lit dans tes yeux_

Elle tenta de prendre le contrôle de Mathieu pour l'apaiser, sentant qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs . La Fangirl le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait se reprendre et faire de l'humour, du moins elle l'espèrait .

 _Qui peut deviner qu'à lieu le jugement_  
 _D'un petit farceur pas si innocent_

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer les foudres de ce mystèrieux homme masqué ? Elle fronça les sourcils et entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt pour se calmer, observant avec inquiètude les actions de leur ennemi qui semblait être de moins en moins calme .

 _Oui l'acte est lancé, je ne peux reculer_  
 _Notre tragédie devra se jouer_

" Mathieu, je t'en supplies, calme le ... Excuse-toi, fais quelque chose ... Ici La Fangirl, tu m'entends ... ? Mathieu ! " Elle ne parvenait pas à entrer en contact avec lui ou à prendre le contrôle de son corps . Même le Patron, qui était le plus fort d'entre eux n'y arrivait pas . Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espèrer .

 _De la sueur perle, mon pouls s'accélère_  
 _Mais je dois parfaire nos préliminaires_

Elle tenta de calmer le schizophrène en lui chantonnant la chanson Lemon Trees de Fool's Garden, la seule chanson un minimum capable de le calmer . Peine perdue, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire remarquer sa présence .

 _Approchez spectateurs_  
 _Venez tous ensemble assister au Live de la Terreur_

Elle soupira en pensant au nombre de personnes qui devaient regarder le Live à ce moment-là . "C'est donc comme ça que nous allons mourir ?" se dit-elle .

 _Devant vous les rôles seront inversés_  
 _Car le railleur deviendra le raillé_

Elle prit le Geek dans ses bras, sentant une petite larme rouler sur sa joue . Elle l'essuya bien vite pour ne pas alarmer le gamer plus que de raison .

 _Dans ce monde où le bouffon peut être roi_  
 _Je rendrai ma justice comme il se doit_

Et Mathieu, ce pauvre Mathieu, habituellement si fort, qui semblait tellement désemparé ... La Fangirl se rendait bien compte qu'il était terrifié, et que ses traits d'humours et son sarcasme n'étaient là que pour l'aider à garder contenance .

 _Et devant vos yeux, rien que pour ce soir_  
 _Je vais devenir un Montre de Foire_

La jeune fille serra les poings devant l'injustice de la scène . Cet homme osait ... Accuser son Créateur, celui qui lui avait donné la vie ... ? Mais quel monstre ! Elle éclata en sanglots, s'attirant les foudres du Patron et un câlin du Geek . Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de savoir Mathieu en securité . Elle s'en fichait bien, au fond, de la mort . La Faucheuse serait une délivrance, au fond, mais qu'ils laissent Mathieu tranquille ... Le gamer passa sa main dans son dos pour la calmer .

 _Dans un face-à-face, je révèle la nature de mes maux_  
 _Les masques se brisent et ton orgueil est mis en défaut_  
 _Ta langue se perd au fil de tes justifications_  
 _Qui ne font que retarder l'approche de ta punition_

Elle s'agenouilla pour calmer le Hippie, ignorant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue . Elle savoura la présence de ses frères, qui la rassurait un peu . Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au Patron, Patron qui lui semblait si fier, si fort, Patron qui n'avait aucune faiblesse . Patron qui semblait enervé comme jamais .

 _Nous atteignons le point de non retour_  
 _Et tu cherches encore à faire de l'humour_

Elle repensa à ces soirées passées à regarder des séries télés aux côtés de Mathieu, aux excursions dans le parc aux côtés du Hippie . Aux nombreuses fois où elle avait defendu l'honneur du Geek, devant des inconnus ou ses propres frères . Aux joutes verbales avec le Redneck, ce dernier étant dans un coin de la tête de Mathieu, refusant de se mélanger avec les autres . Elle se remémora les conseils maquillage du gothique . Au Moine qui l'avait toujours consolée en cas de besoin . Au Prof, ce Prof qui l'avait aidée à mener mainte de ses expèriences, sociales ou pas . La jeune fille pensa ensuite à celui qui lui manquait le plus . Son meilleur ami . Tout lui manquait chez lui . Son kigurumi, sa voix, son obsession pour le bambou ... La Fangirl sentit tout courage la quitter définitivement .

 _Pourtant aucun de tes mots farfelus_  
 _Ne pourront me rendre ce que j'ai perdu_  
 _Je sens dans ta voix de l'appréhension_  
 _Alors que les vues se comptent en millions_  
 _Donc assez parlé !_

Elle frémit en voyant le revolver de l'homme masqué . Le Geek cacha son visage dans le T-Shirt de la Fangirl . Elle lui caressa les cheveux, et jeta un coup d'oeil angoissé au Patron . Ils allaient mourir ...

 _Il est bientôt l'heure_  
 _De provoquer mon orgasme vengeur_

Paf . Le coup partit tout seul .

 _Savoureuse sensation_  
 _Que d'être témoin de la déchéance de ton émission_  
 _Tu rampes et continues de supplier_  
 _Pourtant ton destin est déjà scellé_  
 _Tu tentes une menace dans un dernier cri_  
 _Et en un instant le coup est parti_  
 _Je savoure alors ma courte revanche_  
 _Tandis que ton sang coule sur les planches_

Ainsi, ça fait ça de mourir ? Elle écarquilla les yeux . Mourir c'est rapide . Mourir, ça fait pas mal . Mais, putain, elle se trouvait où ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes . Elle ne reverrait jamais Mathieu, elle ne reverrait jamais les autres . Quand on meurt, tout n'est pas censé s'arrêter ?

 _Désolé spectateurs_  
 _Il faut désormais mettre un terme au Live de la Terreur_  
 _Le plaisir fut court, bien qu'assez intense_  
 _Comme peut l'être un sentiment de vengeance_  
 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce soir_  
 _L'unique prestation du Monstre de Foire_

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entourée de photos de Mathieu, du Hippie, d'Antoine Daniel, et de tous ceux qu'elle aimait . De petits coeurs rouges flottaient librement autour d'elle, lui caressant le visage et lui frolant les cheveux . La Fangirl se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé ses vêtements et soupira de soulagement . Ils lui rappelleraient au moins un peu son chez-soi ... Elle fronça les sourcils . Elle connaissait ce fond, ces coeurs ... Elle qui avait passé des heures sur Tumblr ... Ainsi, elle vivait encore, dans une simulation de Tumblr ? Soit ... Après tout, c'était la fin la plus logique pour elle . Elle renifla un peu en se rendant compte qu'elle serait condamnée à regarder des photos et textes concernant son ancienne vie durant le restant de son existence, mais haussa les épaules . La jeune fille souhaitait se rappeller . Elle sourit en découvrant la nouvelle photo venant d'apparaître . Une photo de son Créateur et Antoine .

 _À mon tour de tirer ma révérence_  
 _C'était plutôt drôle quand on y pense_

Car la Fangirl vivrait tant que le fandom de SLG vivrait .

* * *

 **Cet OS était assez compliqué à écrire . La Fangirl n'est pas vraiment une personnalité de Mathieu . La Fangirl, c'est chacune d'entre nous (je sais que ce terme exclut les fanboys, et je m'en excuse, mais le texte aurait été beaucoup moins agréable à lire avec un "La.e Fangirl/Boy" et je déteste l'écriture inclusive x) M'enfin bref, sachez que cette Fangirl n'est pas morte, grâce à vous, qui postez des reviews, qui écrivez des fanfictions, qui dessinez des fanarts, qui faites de magnifiques cosplays, qui faites chaque jour plus preuve d'inventivité, qui créez des GIFS, qui composez des FanMades, merci à vous, vous maintenez la Fangirl en vie .**


End file.
